


Saiyan Magic

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Magic existed even on Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans that were able to use magic were known as priests or healers, but those that could fight and use magic were known as shamans. Such rare talent could not be wasted and could be quite the asset.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Remove

Saiyan Magic

Magic existed even on Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans that were able to use magic were known as priests or healers, but those that could fight and use magic were known as shamans. Such rare talent could not be wasted and could be quite the asset.

Chap 1 Visions and Power

On the Saiyan planet, the Saiyans were known as a warrior race, often trading and bargaining for technology to improve their society. As the warrior strength grew many Saiyans lost the way of magic. Some Saiyans were born weaker in strength but had an affinity for magic, these Saiyans became priests or healers. While rare, a Saiyan could be born with both affiliations, these Saiyans were known as shamans.

Shamans were rare, but they were highly valued, as the unique combinations of ki and magic made them an unpredictable adversary. Bardock was one of these legendary shamans, while he neglected his magical studies, he had a unique skill as a shaman known as visions. Bardock saw it as a curse more than a gift. His visions were never wrong unless actions were taken to change the course of fate. Because of the path of fate could sometimes be changed Bardock’s visions were often not taken seriously.

His mate Toma took them very seriously. Toma was a member of Bardock’s squad, and after many hard-fought battles together the two gave in to their desires. The larger Saiyan had made the first move as Bardock tended to be quite dense. The first kiss turned into wild foreplay that went on for hours until Bardock ended up on top. If Toma felt that way for him than Bardock would not hold back. Their first night together was the first of many, culminating in Toma carrying their first child. Saiyan bodies were quite different than a human's, their bodies broke down all food and converted it into energy, so their holes were exclusively for mating and breeding. Even male Saiyans carried children.

Bardock was the sire for their first son Raditz, he was the carrier for their second child Kakarot. Their first son was a born a strong warrior with a decent power level which had only grown over the years through training. Kakarot was born with a rather low power level, and that hadn’t changed over the years. It did make Raditz more protective of him though, and the two often shared a room.

Toma watched his sons, sighing at the adorable sight the pair made. Raditz was sleeping with Kakarot in their room, the elder brother was cuddled up around him, his tail wrapped protectively around the boy’s waist. Kakarot snuggled against him, giving a little coo. “His power still hasn’t grown, we might want to send Kakarot to the priests and have him study magic.”

“A fat lot of good it’ll do him,” Bardock says bitterly.

“He takes a lot after you Dock,” Toma says and kisses his neck.

“Too much.” he pulls away from Toma, and goes into the kitchen and pours himself a drink. Being a shaman meant it was a higher chance the child he carried would become one, if not have an affinity for magic alone.

“Bardock, did...did you have a vision?” Crash! Bardock broke the cup in his hand. He had squeezed it breaking the poor thing. The man had a recent vision that was plaguing him, and while many of his visions he dealt with himself, this recent one, however, was heavy! After taking a deep sigh, he told Toma what he saw, and what he’s been seeing day after day. “You can’t be serious, how could you keep this from me?” Toma was furious.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to happen, and I’ve done everything to try and change the path of fate, but...” Toma punched him.

“Don’t give me that crap, damn it Bardock...how could...you should have told me!” he shouted, only to flinch hoping he didn’t wake the boys.

“There is nothing that could be done, I tried to warn the king and I was laughed out of the palace. I even tried to get an audience with Lord Beerus but he’s gone to sleep, now we are at Frieza’s mercy.” He had been pulling any string he had, but no matter what he did the vision didn’t change.

“Dock, is it really the end for us?” Bardock didn’t answer, which was answer enough.

He got a new drink. “I’ve always hated my visions, I didn’t ask to be a shaman, I didn’t want this power, I just wanted to be a warrior.” He saw himself more as a scientist, many of the Saiyan techniques were developed by Bardock. Which had gotten them a higher status, as the techniques became the main arsenal of the Saiyan race.

Toma sighed, as much as he rejected magic, it was that creativity that helped him develop so many techniques. He could not fully understand the burden Bardock bared, shamans were rare and as supportive as he was he didn’t have the visions himself. He did understand the pressure on magic users, most warriors looked down on them, healers were highly valued sure but as science expanded and healing tanks were used most healers and priests were looked down upon more and more.

King Vegeta had turned his back on the old ways, relying heavily on Saiyan power and technology. Weapons and technology were making the mystical arts less and less demanding. The King respected Bardock sure, the techniques he had developed were truly amazing, but when it came to his visions they were often ignored, the fact his visions could be changed had many elite Saiyans claim they weren’t reliable. “The Saiyans forged their path, with their own power!” the elites would say. He should have listened, as the vision Bardock bared on his soul was the destruction of their world and their race.

“The Saiyan race will survive, in parts I can see it. Prince Tarble has already been sent off-world, and Prince Vegeta is on an intense training mission.” Bardock says. Prince Vegeta while just a little younger than Raditz was born with great power, and power held sway and priority. “And Raditz is going on his mission soon so he will be spared.”

“What about Kakarot?” Bardock frowned. “No...”

“His power level is too weak, and he’s still too young.”

“You were born with a low power level too, he could be a shaman-like you.”

“Fat lot of good that does him.” Toma paced the floor. Be it sire or carrier the desire to protect one’s child was strong in a Saiyan parent. They taught survival training young sure and Saiyans could be tough on their kids again sure, but not to the point of their death, it was in an attempt to push them.

“I have a mission to a planet known as Earth, we could put Kakarot on the ship,” Toma says.

“But then you’ll die!” Bardock says. “Toma listen to me, we can’t win I’ve seen it.” He shook his head.

“I would rather stay and fight, knowing my children were safe. If we are to die, let’s give them hell!”

“Toma...” the two embraced. If Frieza was coming to kill them they didn’t have long. The demon was coming for a “visit” which was never a good thing especially when Beerus was sleeping.

-x-

Raditz went on his mission, not knowing what was to happen. “I’ll be back soon Kakarot!” he hugged his little brother before getting in his pod. The two adults shared a look but said nothing. Raditz knew about Toma’s mission to Earth and just figured Kakarot and Bardock were just there to see them off. He was set off to go and complete his mission.

Toma was able to sneak Kakarot into his pod and the little boy looks at his parents. His tiny hands reaching out to them. “Our son, forgive us if fate had allowed we would have taught you so much.”

“This is for your safety.” He was launched into space. The little one was so young, only knowing his Saiyan name and a few things of their world. Now it was gonna be lost to him. Toma wished for their safety and that they would remember them. Bardock wished for their health and their strength, not so they could avenge them but so they could be happy.

Bardock’s vision came true, Frieza had grown jealous of the favor they were gaining with Lord Beerus. Saiyans could be wild and fierce, but they knew the way to Lord Beerus’ heart...food! Keeping that favor with the god of destruction was problematic for Frieza. While his power was leaps and bounds above any other Saiyan, he knew there were powers far beyond him in the universe, Majin Buu and Lord Beerus were two of such powers.

For him, the Saiyans were mere beasts, and to allow them to continue to breed and grow stronger could not be allowed. He would not allow the day to come where a Saiyan joined the ranks of those he had to bow and respect. So on his trip to the Saiyan homeworld, he had suspended most missions and tricked the Saiyans by sending them food and drink to celebrate. Frieza saw it as their last meal.

There was a handful of Saiyans still out on missions, but they were recorded and monitored. If he killed all the Saiyans Lord Beerus or the Kais may take action upon him, keeping a few alive as loyal soldiers not knowing he was the one who slaughtered their people was just a bonus. King Vegeta was invited for a banquet on Frieza’s ship.

What Frieza had not expected was two Saiyans to go out and confront him. He sent out some soldiers to deal with the pests, but Bardock and Toma were strong. These fodder were nothing to them and they fought hard. The commotion did not go unnoticed by King Vegeta, he tried to confront Frieza on this. “Frieza what is the meaning of all this?”

“Hohoho,” the alien laughed. “It’s funny, those two seem to have sensed my plan and are fighting back, but you walked into your own death.”

“What are you saying? We are loyal, we fight for you and Lord Beerus!”

“This is true, but I am still going to destroy your world and all the Saiyans on it.”

“That is madness, do you fear losing your position that you will slaughter my people?”

“Hohoho, this is not a slaughter it is merely pest control.” in an instant he killed King Vegeta, with a single blow.

Frieza came out, Bardock and Toma had taken out half of his soldiers. Even now he didn’t know how the two learned of his plan nor did he care, in the face of his grand power it meant nothing. He released a death ball, that killed the rest of his soldiers and drew closer to the two Saiyans.

“Dock? Will our boys be okay?” Toma asked.

Bardock took his hand and held it tight. For the first time in his life he willingly looked into the future, he saw his boys years from now growing up into fine men. Raditz a fierce warrior, and Kakarot his son would be a shaman like him. “They will be amazing!” tears spilled down his cheeks but a smile never left him. Toma squeezed his hand back as the death ball consumed them before consuming their world.

As Bardock died his vision flashed further into the future. His sons would reunite one day, and things would be different, and one day they would face Frieza. The tyrant would fall...one day…

Frieza spread the word of what happened to the Saiyan world, how it was a tragedy an accident of a large meteor striking the planet and damaging the core. Raditz cried as he believed he lost his brother but wanted to believe his carrier was still alive. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the perspective one of Frieza’s spies in the Galactic Police informed them of the Saiyan pod that went to earth was destroyed and no survivor was found.

The report was made by Jaco, a rather lazy and partly incompetent officer. He was able to identify the ship heading toward Earth as a Saiyan model and had been tasked with killing the Saiyan. He of course never even saw the Saiyan, but made the report and spun a story that made it sound believable enough. Raditz didn’t want to believe it, something told him he wasn’t alone, that his family wasn’t completely gone, he clung to hope and used it to keep going.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Raditz was right, his brother did survive sent to the planet Earth. There he was found by Gohan, and elderly martial artist and hermit. He gave the boy the name Goku. He noticed strange things happening around the boy. Concerned he sought help from his master’s sister Baba, also known as Fortuneteller Baba, she was a witch. She used her gifts to help people and make a profit at the same time.

Upon seeing Goku Baba was able to see his affinity for magic she could also see he wasn’t human. Using her powers she was able to see his true name and the fate of his people. Gohan decided to raise the boy and teach him martial arts, training his body. Baba agreed to teach him magic, she couldn’t ignore the boy’s talent and potential. She didn’t stay with Gohan, but she paid a visit now and then.

Goku was able to learn the power of Telekinesis, he used it to help Gohan out as often as he could. Gohan taught him that if he was gonna learn magic he should use it to help people. He learned Telepathy and used that to stay in contact with Baba. With the combined teachings Goku trained his body up, creating a proper vessel to use his magic. They taught him about the Ozaru form and the dangers of the full moon, with this knowledge Goku trained and meditated seeking to gain control of this form.

The ability was a part of him, if he could master it he could use the power to protect people. So with this knowledge in mind, he didn’t hurt his grandfather and was able to learn a lot more from the man. He learned to tap into his ki, he learned more fighting techniques, even Gohan was impressed that Goku was able to master the Kamehameha so easily. Gohan also taught him necessities like learning to read and count.

Baba over the years gave Goku training exercises to, as she put it, work his magic muscles. When she visited she taught him various magic spells. He learned Magical Materialization, he was able to store things with his magic, and later pull them out. He mostly used it to store food. He also learned a Hypnosis Technique, a pretty powerful one. She also helped hone his Dream Visions, an ability that let him see into the future when he dreams.

She gave Goku a book of spells, the spells in the book were beyond her magic capabilities but Goku had loads of potential. He learned the art of Healing, he was able to create a barrier known as Shell. After using the spells enough he could use them without incantation. Some of the spells were intense even for Goku so he needed to work on his magic muscles as well as his actual muscles.

Baba was also able to teach him the value of money explaining her work. Goku was able to learn a lot from both Gohan and Baba, strengthening his tail so it wasn’t a weakness. He was also given time to develop his techniques and even work on his own spells. Sadly all the magic and training in the world couldn’t prepare him for Gohan’s death. The man had lived a long life, done many good deeds, helped people, he had watched Goku grow up into a fine young man, but his time was running out. His ki was fading, his body weakening and even Goku’s healing magic wasn’t able to fix it.

Gohan passed away from heart disease, all Goku was able to do was ease his pain, his healing magic couldn’t cure him, but it could ease his pain. He held on pushing his limits to help him pass on peacefully. “You are a good boy Goku...no Kakarot...I’m proud of you, I want you to live on. Continue to grow strong and help people.” Goku promised, and the man passed on, dying with a smile on his face. Baba came to collect him, Gohan leaving behind his dragon ball and the power pole.

He went to live with Baba and became one of her warriors so he got to fight a lot of strange and strong people. His experiences helped him develop his magic, some fools tried to force Baba to use her powers with weapons, he created a spell known as Dissolve. The spell did not harm living things, it instead destroyed weapons, armor, clothing, and even tanks. His matches helped him develop his fighting techniques.

Baba eventually set up Goku going to the School of Transformation, the school would further Goku’s education as well as give him the keys to mastering his Ozaru form. Baba was famous so her recommendation got Goku in without an issue. As a parting gift, she gave him his own crystal ball.

His time there wasn’t wasted, not only could he transform himself, he could use his magic to transform objects into something else, his teachers were surprised he could master such a high-level technique. They told him to never use it to kill living things.

He used his crystal ball and was able to see his parents, it was just an image, he had been so excited when he first attempted it. The image was a memory he could no longer remember. He kept the crystal ball next to his dragon ball, it was like having his family with them. He would always say goodnight to them before going to sleep. He often wondered if he was ever going to meet another saiyan…then a thought occurred to him, with his magic could he make another Saiyan?

Goku finished his training, the transformation technique itself didn’t interest Goku that much, but holding the transformation worked his magic muscles. Still, it could come in handy one day. His teacher was a fox anthro and was impressed with Goku’s magical properties. He left him a card to find him if he wants to learn other forms of magic.

-x-

Goku graduated and was ready to leave. His fox teacher saw him off. He returned to Baba’s palace and just in time, there was some trouble brewing. “Listen you old hag, I want to know where the dragon balls are!” A tall man with wild hair and a scar on his cheek was yelling at Baba.

“And I already told you, you can either pay my fee or fight my fighters!” Baba said.

“Heh, you don’t know who I am, I’m Yamcha the Bandit the terror of the Diablo Desert.” a floating cat came forward. “This is my companion Puar!”

“Right, so show my master some respect!”

“I don’t care who you are, rules are rules.”

“Listen here...”

“Baba!” Yamcha was cut off. “Everything okay?”

“Just the usual stubborn fool. Welcome home Goku!”

“Glad to be home,” he smiled.

“Ah, Yamcha look!” Puar pointed out, Yamcha did and saw the Four-Star Dragon Ball tied to Goku’s belt.

“A dragon ball!” Baba had told him what it was long ago as well as the legend of the Eternal Dragon. Some wishes could be quite dangerous, Baba said all magic had its limits even the dragon’s but its powers were far beyond even Goku’s power.

“I’ll be taking that ball from you,” Yamcha said and drew his sword.

“I don’t think so, how do you know about the dragon balls?”

“Heh, beat me and I’ll tell you!” he took a fighting stance with his sword. “Your name is Goku, fight me then!”

Baba could tell just by looking at him, Yamcha was no punk, and he was no ordinary bandit he had skills. “Fine, I will fight you.”

“Tell you what, I’ll bend the rules just this once, if you can defeat Goku then I will reveal the location of the dragon balls to you.”

“Yes, go get him Yamcha!” Puar cheered.

Yamcha wasn’t so arrogant. “She must have quite a lot of faith in you.”

“Oh yes, he’s my prized student.”

“Granny taught me a lot about magic.

“So you are a magician, well I’ve faced your kind before, with my speed I’ll beat you before you can work your magic.” Yamcha charged at Goku swinging his blade about. Goku dodged, reading his moves well as Gohan had taught. ‘Is he reading my moves?’ He turned on the speed, but Goku was light on his feet dodging his attacks as they came. “You...are you really just a magician?” he pointed at him.

“I’m a Saiyan...” Yamcha had no idea what he was saying.

“To be accurate he’s a Saiyan shaman, while his magical abilities are great his physical strength is nothing to sneeze at, plus he was raised by a skilled martial artist for years.”

“I see who was this martial artist?”

“Gohan, my grandpa, he trained me, but he passed away some years ago.”

“No way!”

“I just finished training at the School of Transformation, under Kura the Fox!”

“Waaahhhh!” Puar gasped. That was his school, he had spent many years there learning the art of transformation, but he didn’t have the magical power to learn any of the advanced techniques.

“So I’m plenty strong!”

“We’ll see just how strong!” he charged at him again.

“Dissolve!” Goku cast his spell, causing Yamcha’s sword to dissolve, not only that his upper armor was turned to dust.

“Oh my!” Baba gasped. Yamcha was ripped, fine pecs washboard abs, he was seriously toned.

“Not bad, but my skill in the sword is nothing, compared to my Wolf Fang Fist!” he charged at Goku, and indeed he was skilled. Goku had to block instead of just dodge.

He whistled. “You are strong, you got a lot of potential, a shame you are wasting it being a bandit!”

“Shut it, I will crush you and get the dragon balls.” he even went after the one

“We’ll see,” Goku fought against Yamcha, with neither side backing down. Puar was cheering for Yamcha but even he couldn’t believe Goku’s strength.

“Hurry up Goku, finish him off and we’ll have dinner,” Baba called.

“Dinner!” he licked his lips. It was like flipping a switch. His attacks became wilder. “Hiyaaahhh!” Goku countered one of his blows and he had him, Goku began to whoop his butt before one final powerful hit sent him flying out of the ring. Yamcha broke a tooth from the blow and he was down.

“Oh, no master!” Puar cried. “Oh no, please don’t be dead!”

“He’s not dead, just knocked out. I may have gone a bit far.” his hand glowed, magic rippled out, and Yamcha’s swelling went down, his wounds healed, and even his tooth got fixed. “A good nights rest and he’ll be fine.”

Puar bowed. “Thank you!” he carried Yamcha to a car that came out of a dino cap. He transformed and took a human form, he was male with blue hair cat ears and a tail. He drove off, but not too far.

“That one will be back for sure.”

“How do you know?” Baba simply chuckled.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

Goku told Baba about everything he learned in school, that his fox master helped him master control of his Ozaru form. “Sounds like you did well for yourself my boy.” she sipped some tea as Goku ate.

“Yeah, I want to be able to help people, I know I can get stronger, but with the control I have I can make sure I don’t hurt innocent people.” Baba chuckled.

“Yes yes, the Saiyan’s Ozaru form can be quite destructive but with control and skill it could be a mighty force that may save the Earth one day.” Goku raised a brow at her.

“Granny, what did you see?”

“Spoilers.” That was their code word it meant it was something interesting Goku would like so don’t keep asking or it’d ruin the surprise.

Goku showed off the transformation beam, he was able to turn the veggies on his plate into steak. “Well other than killing any diet, what do you have planned for that technique.” she gave him a hard look. “I can see the wheels in that head of yours turning.”

He grinned. “Spoilers!”

After dinner, he sighed. “It’s weird though, when I figured out the transformation beam, I was told not to use it to hurt people. I don’t understand why? You're supposed to use magic to help people.”

Baba chuckled. “Of course the thought wouldn’t have crossed your mind. Turning an enemy into food and killing them easily.”

“What?!” Kakarot gasped. “Who would do such a thing?!” Saiyans enjoyed a good fight, a cheap tactic like that would be a shame.

“Believe it or not, there are those out there that would.” Baba used her crystal ball to show Goku. “He calls himself Master Carrot, though he doesn’t have access to ki, so he needs to touch someone to work his magic.” Goku watched him turn someone into a carrot. “It's because of people like him, such warnings are given.”

Goku understood, he had better plans for the magic.

-x-

Yamcha came to just as Goku said, he was fine after a bit of rest. “Master!” Puar hugged him.

“What happened?”

“You lost, but Goku healed you.”

“He what?” Yamcha gasped. “I didn’t need his pity.”

“I don’t think it was pity master.” Yamcha huffed and began to pace back and forth. “Maybe you should give up on the dragon balls?”

“Are you joking Puar, that dragon could grant my wish. What kind of thief could pass that up?” The legend of the eternal dragon had crossed his path. Yamcha revealed he had the 7 Star Ball, a trophy from those that crossed his dessert. It wasn’t their money, dino caps, or even their supplies they tried to protect it was the ball. After some interrogation, he learned the story of the dragon, how by bringing the 7 balls together, could summon the Eternal Dragon who could grant any 1 wish.

“What kind of wish are you wanting to make?” There were so many options, infinite riches, world domination, even power.

“That’s not what I’m after, I want love!” he cried out. “But how can I find love when I have this weakness to women?”

Puar sighed. It was a very sad truth when it came to pretty girls his master shut down. It wasn’t just that he couldn’t fight them, one look at them made him freeze up. Yamcha had tried porn to the same effect, limp as a noodle. He tried to train, find some sort of breakthrough, Puar tried to help with his transformation he could become anything or anyone. Even if Yamcha revved up, one look at a pretty girl or a naked one and down he went.

It was a shame, Yamcha was good looking, had a fit chiseled body, and he had a nice piece too. The bandit’s life had built him up strong, and yet...he was still a virgin. He wanted love damn it! “Master maybe you can find love if you looked elsewhere?”

“What do you mean Puar?”

“Uhh, never mind.” Yamcha shrugged and began to plan.

So began a series of events, that couldn’t be stopped. Yamcha tried to challenge Baba’s palace again and again, but he continued to lose to Goku. The guy was just too strong.

In martial arts he was top notch, his physical strength was great, and his magical skills were crazy. After his losses, Yamcha would try to train and come back since Goku kept healing him he didn’t have to wait to recover. This carried on for over a month.

“Damn it...I just can’t beat him...” he punched the nearby wall and cracked it.

“Your fights are lasting longer though, and you seem really excited when your fighting him.” Yamcha crossed his arms.

“That’s just what they call the warrior’s spirit. Facing a skilled opponent, the thrill of combat.” He recalled what Baba said at being a Saiyan, he didn’t know what that meant, perhaps they were like the mythical Amazons, a tribe of fierce warrior women, he sighed. “I’m nowhere near strong enough to beat him, so I’ll have to steal the ball right out from under him.”

“Are you sure?” Yamcha gave Puar a thumbs up.

“I got this, I am a skilled thief.”

-x-Thief Plan-x-

He waited until nightfall, and Puar checked and made sure Goku was sound asleep.

“I didn’t see the ball, but he’s sleeping.”

“Perfect!” Yamcha snuck into Baba’s palace, avoiding the patrol ghosts. The speed he used during the Wolf Fang Fist was utilized, he avoided the sentries, moving swiftly and quietly. He made it to Goku’s room and slipped inside. Goku was snoring softly. “Just sleep while I steal your dragon ball.”

He searched Goku’s room but only found the crystal ball. There was an image of two men who also had tails and a smaller boy who also had a tail. ‘Is he the last of his kind or something?’ he thought.

Yamcha looked to Goku and noticed the thin sheet he had covering him. His upper body was bare, but it was a warm night. It was then he noticed two large orbs between his legs. ‘He didn’t...did he?’ His balls weren’t that big, so maybe he had more than one dragon ball?

He wasn’t finding the ball anywhere else, so…

Yamcha pulled back the sheet exposing Goku’s pure naked body. “Waaaaahhhhh!” Yamcha cried out. The guy was something out of a wet dream, his body was flawless, beautifully chiseled muscle, a sexy nest of manly hair crowning his crotch, his dick was thick and long and he wasn’t even hard yet, and his balls were massive.

His scream had the whole palace on high alert, but he managed to stumble out of the building. His eyes were blown wide. “Not dragon balls...so big...wow...” Yamcha had never seen such a big cock not even in porn.

“Poor Master,” Puar sighed and took him home. Goku yawned and watched them leave. He pulled the dragon ball out of his magic storage and set it next to his crystal ball, before going back to sleep.

Yamcha recovered. “Okay time for plan C!”

-Sneak Attack Plan-

Goku was bathing in the open-air hot spring at the palace. Yamcha drove up to a nearby cliff looking it over. “Is he there?”

Puar turned into binoculars. “He’s there, he’s washing himself.” Yamcha blushed, the mental image crossing his mind.

“Okay let's do this!” he revealed some heavy artillery. He was packing a rocket launcher. With Puar’s directions, he was able to aim his weapon. With one pull of the trigger...boom!

The weapon fired, a rocket chock-full of explosive soared right towards Goku in the bath. Goku saw it coming. “Transformation Beam!” the energy shot out and hit the rocket, changing the explosive-packed weapon into a tasty meat dish.

He caught it and took a bite. “Oohh spicy.” he licked his lips.

Puar gasped. “Plan fail!” he screamed.

Before they could escape Goku teleported over to them. He stood before them wet and naked. Yamcha’s eyes bulged and his heart fluttered at the sight of the Saiyan. “Dissolve!” Yamcha gasped as his weapon and all of his clothes were disintegrated.

He fell back landing flat on his toned ass. He gasped as his hard 7-inch dick stood at attention. Goku eyed Yamcha, his gaze making the bandit feel hot. “Thanks for the meal!” he said before vanishing again.

“Well, that could have been worse...Master?” Yamcha was still shielding his crotch.

In the days that followed, Yamcha was having a problem. He was getting hard just thinking about Goku, he was having perverted dreams about Goku often turning wet. Yamcha didn’t know what was happening to him, why was he getting hard for Goku?

He thought maybe Goku had cast some sort of spell on him. In his dreams, they were both naked, and Goku was kissing him and touching him in ways, he’d only seen in porn. His cock would get so hard it hurt, he tried to think of girls, but it always shifted to Goku.

“No more mister nice guy!” If Goku cast a spell on him, the fastest way to break it was to kill him! Puar didn’t know his master was feeling like this since Yamcha was too embarrassed to talk about it. Goku didn’t cast a spell on Yamcha, the bandit had a completely natural attraction to the Saiyan.

-Assassination Plan-

Yamcha snuck into Goku’s room again. The Saiyan was sleeping naked again, his arms were above his head, his manly musk filling the room. Yamcha blushed and felt his blood rush south. He went to strike him with his Wolf Fang Fist, but he was dodged.

Goku turned in his sleep avoiding the strike. Yamcha growled in frustration and tried again, only for Goku to turn again and dodge it. The bandit climbed onto Goku. “Now I got you!” Goku tossed and turned and Yamcha gasped finding himself getting spooned by the Saiyan. “Damn!”

He couldn’t move, Goku’s hold was so strong, and if he went too far Goku would wake up, and that would be very bad. Very very bad, as Goku’s manly musk swept over him and his heart fluttered. His penis swelled and throbbed, leaking pre-cum.

Goku nuzzled his neck and Yamcha shivered. ‘He’s sniffing me!’ he felt it, before feeling something else, Goku’s massive man meat, pressing against the cleft of his ass. ‘Oh fuck, he’s hard!’ He wondered if things could get any worse.

Kakarot’s tail came around, dipped into the front of his pants and pulled free his hard cock. ‘Oh god!’ he blushed and shivered as the furry appendage coiled around his shaft.

“Mmm,” Goku started to kiss and lick his neck, as he began to hump against Yamcha. The bandit blushed, his whole face getting red. His body grew tingly as the tail pumped him to orgasm. He spilled his seed into the soft sheets, but it didn’t stop.

Goku humped against Yamcha’s clothed ass, while his tail caressed his twitching length. Yamcha whimpered as he came again and again. Goku sucked on his neck as his own release built up and he came, showering him in semen. His hold loosened and Yamcha left.

Puar gasped seeing his master in such a state. Cock out, dazed, and covered in semen. “Puar...something is wrong with me...” Puar sighed.

“Master, we need to talk.”

One sex talk later…

“What?!” Yamcha gasped. “Guys can do that stuff...together?” Puar nodded. “So I’m not under some kind of spell?” Puar shook his head.

“No Master, I believe you are in love with Goku if anything you are sexually attracted to him.” Yamcha was quiet, the wheels in his head-turning. He didn’t think being with guys was wrong per se, he was just confused and thought Goku was messing with him in some way.

Until Puar gave him the talk, he didn’t think it was possible. He didn’t know the option was there. “What do I do?”

“That is up to you master, you can tell him how you feel?” Yamcha wasn’t so sure, all of this was new to him.

“Ugh I’m such an idiot!” Puar couldn’t deny this.

To be continued...Transformation

Yamcha challenges Goku one more time, but loses and admits defeat. Goku can see he wants to get stronger, so he offers him a chance to change.


	4. Yamcha Changes (Transformation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Yamcha Changes (Transformation)

Yamcha was born in a small village, his parents abandoned him leaving him with only a name. Yamcha, just Yamcha, no family name or family ties. He was raised in an orphanage until it closed and the kids ended up on the streets. He had to learn at a young age, that the world could be cruel. Yamcha had to fight and steal to survive.

A bandit group came to the village, and Yamcha had the misfortune of stealing from them. The leader was impressed with Yamcha and took him along. Their bandit band was a part of a larger syndicate, the leader who took Yamcha was one of three that controlled the group.

He learned from the bandits for years, he saw men who had lost everything or had nothing and had become bandits out of need. He met shamelessly men who enjoyed being a bandit because they enjoyed doing bad things, he met hopeless romantic men who wanted to become bandits to meet girls and have freedom. He also met Victoria aka Vicky, the female bandit leader.

Vicky used her body as a weapon, she had no problem using her feminine whiles to trick men, weaken them, or even kill them. Her outfit was the perfect balance of practical and slutty, she had the epitaph of the naked bandit as she has walked into places naked and walked out with everything. She saw men as nothing but dogs that brought her money. She treated Yamcha like dirt, but for his developing mind, she might have been the source of his issues.

He grew up learning from the bandits, seeing how they treated people, like how the bandits treated Vicky, how they treated each other. Yamcha was taken in during a time where he was a sponge taking in everything that was around him and using it to develop himself. Thankfully his leader actually had a moral code, he was a skilled fighter, tactician, and a generally good man. He too had been taken in by the previous bandit leader and was taught everything he knew, and he passed it on to Yamcha.

Yamcha’s education was a unique one, he learned how to fight before he knew math. The Leader did make sure he was properly educated as best he could. History, science, math, geography, biology, and survival. He learned about the greatest martial artists of the time, the skills, their techniques, and their weapons. If there was one subject Yamcha lacked it was probably the birds and the bees.

No one knew the Leader’s true name, everyone just called him Leader. He was possibly the most respected of the three bandit leaders. Leader was grooming Yamcha to take over as the next Leader, and he would retire, he had his own secret stash somewhere safe.

Then one day the bandit main base was attacked, things were crazy. There was chaos, the bandits began to in-fight not knowing who to trust. It seems there was a coup d'état, and Yamcha’s leader was mortally wounded. The Leader told Yamcha to run, giving him the location of his base in the desert. “Yamcha...go...find your place in the world...your future is bright...you...gotta make...it...” he succumbed to his wounds and the light left his eyes

“Leader!” He didn’t know who started the Coup, his focus was on just surviving, not knowing who to trust he cut all ties. Yamcha escaped and moved into Leader’s old base in the desert. His stash helped get him supplies, gear, weapons to start his own racket.

He did check on his old village but found it to be nothing but a ghost town. If Leader hadn’t pulled him from here, he’d probably be dead too. Yamcha continued to train, honing himself to be the warrior, the thief, the man he was today. He’d been alone until Puar found him and wanted to join up with him.

Looking back on his life, Yamcha was realizing some things. His issues with women probably stemmed from Victoria, while beautiful, her personality was twisted and cruel. Despite her cruelty, and her kill you than kiss you attitude, the other male bandits still lusted after her, some even saying they loved her. Some bandits didn’t like her, but still liked girls in general, often telling Yamcha their idea of the perfect woman. Young Yamcha’s mind was given a pretty poor picture, no wonder he got paralyzed now when he saw a pretty girl.

Victoria did things to him and other bandits that was terrifying. Leader tried to keep him and a few other bandits away from her, but as he was only one of three leaders some bandits got moved around depending on the job. She didn’t take shit from anyone, it was her way or the pavement, as she usually slammed you into the pavement if you disagreed with her.

Yamcha always wanted love, he wanted to get married, he figured the only way to do that was to wish his issue away. He thought he liked girls, but looking back on it, he wasn’t sure. Victoria never aroused him, but since the other bandits liked her he tried to like her.

Then he met Goku, a strange magician, and fighter, who called himself a Saiyan shaman. He was so messed up in the head, he thought Goku had cast a spell on him to feel attracted to him. No one had ever told him that two men can love each other naturally, it never occurred to him.

Thanks to Puar giving him the talk, not only did he learn its completely natural, he got a crash course in learning about the pleasures of a man’s body. Puar drew pictures, diagrams, even transformed to give him a clear view. Yamcha couldn’t believe no one told him this before, for years he was pushing himself to get with a girl because he thought that’s what he was supposed to do. That’s what the bandits he grew up with did when he was old enough he even got taken to a brothel, and he just couldn’t get it up.

A small benefit of his lack of knowledge, Yamcha was never told that liking boys was wrong or forbidden. So Puar didn’t have to deal with the mental block some people put up when told this. Yamcha was very accepting of these new feelings, Puar took things slow and explained everything as best he could. Puar was a boy, but with his skills, he could be a boy, a girl, both, neither, so it helped that their magic school had a very advanced sex-ed course. He was sure Goku had received the same sexual education from there as well.

His eyes were open now, and he realized he needed to make a change in his life. “No wonder Goku was so confident.”

“What are you gonna do now, Master?”

“I’m gonna challenge him again.”

“Again!?”

“Yes, win or lose, I’m staking my pride on this fight!”

-x-

Yamcha arrived at Baba’s palace. “Welcome young man, we’ve been expecting you.” Baba chuckled.

Goku was already in the ring, stretching. Yamcha gulped and felt his manhood stir. Goku was so sexy, the muscles bulging, his body flexing, the massive bulge in his pants shifting as he moved. He shook his head and tried to focus. “I’m here to challenge you!”

“And I accept your challenge.”

“Hold on, I need you to know that I’m serious about this. I’m staking my pride as a warrior and a bandit on this fight.” he got into the ring. “I don’t want you to hold back!”

“Very well, I will fight you seriously!” Goku suddenly powered up and Yamcha felt it. His power licked across his skin and pushed him back a bit.

‘No going back now!’ Yamcha charged in using his ultimate attack, but Goku dodged it and everything went black after that. Goku’s power was so overwhelming, he didn’t stand a chance. “I lost...I completely lost...”

“Master!” Puar flew over to him.

“Sorry Puar, I’m done being a bandit.”

“No matter what you do, I still plan to follow you, as your friend!” Yamcha smiled.

“You are strong, I think you can be stronger still.”

“Goku, I promised myself win or lose, I’d tell you something important. I have feelings for you!” he confessed, his cheeks growing red with a blush. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you.”

“It’s been no trouble really.” Goku chuckled. “Fighting you has been fun.”

“You don’t need to pity me, I know I’m nowhere near your strength.” he sulked.

“Yamcha, I like you a lot too. Since your giving up being a bandit, why don’t you try being a Saiyan.”

“What?”

“I have a theory that I can use my magic to turn you into a Saiyan.”

“You can do that?”

“The transformation beam!” Puar gasped, the technique was so advanced not even Puar could learn it. “Master if he’s mastered that technique then it's possible.”

Did he want to become a Saiyan? He didn’t know, but he did want to become stronger. “It is your choice, I’m not gonna force you, but I think you’d make a great Saiyan warrior.” Goku took his hands. “Also, no matter if you choose to be a human or Saiyan, that won’t change my feelings for you.”

“You mean you like-like me?” Goku chuckled.

“I do,” he kissed Yamcha, and his tail curled around his waist, pulling him closer. Yamcha laced his fingers with Goku’s, feeling his heart pound in his chest like a drum. He felt good, he felt right, he felt warm and tingly.

“I’ll do it, I’ll become a Saiyan!” he said breaking the kiss.

“Let’s do it!” He took Yamcha to his room and made him strip.

“Do I really have to be naked?” he was blushing and using both hands to shield his crotch. It was difficult to hold down his 7-inch hard-on.

“Not really, but this spell is experimental, I want the least amount of interference. You have a great body by the way.” Goku winked at him, and Yamcha felt his heart skip a beat.

“T-Thanks!” Goku built up the energy and channeled the spell.

“Turn into a Saiyan!” he cast the spell a pink beam coming from his finger and striking Yamcha. The former bandit gasped and moaned, as the magic surged around him, before sinking into him. Humans and Saiyans were very close biologically speaking, also Yamcha’s body was fit and strong aiding the change as it stimulated his muscles.

Yamcha felt a heat well up at the base of his spine, building hotter and hotter until he felt a pop and a tail grew. This was his tail, his Saiyan tail! His body changed inside and out, his stomach evolving to help break down food completely, making his hole exist only for mating purposes. Yamcha’s cock began to tingle as it expanded and grew.

He already had a pretty nice piece, but he couldn’t help but grin as his 7-inch arousal got bigger and bigger, and BIGGER! His cock doubling in size, reaching 14 inches hard. Yamcha couldn’t contain his excitement and began pumping his cock with both hands. It didn’t take long for him to cum, his big balls tightening, his shaft expanding, and thick ropes of cum launching into the air.

The magic completed and Yamcha panted, his cock softening down to a still impressive 11 inches. “Saiyans are growers by nature it seems.” Yamcha gulped remembering Goku’s impressive size he was 13 inches soft, if Goku was a grower too, that means he was even bigger. Yamcha’s cock hardened and rose to 14 inches again and his tail wagged excitedly.

“Did it work?” Goku could feel the change, Yamcha’s power had increased just from the transformation. He also noticed Yamcha’s shyness had lessened, letting his nudity and sexy body be on full display.

“Oh yes, happy birthday Yamcha, you are a brand new Saiyan warrior.” Yamcha smiled and pounced on Goku, their tails coiling together.

“Does this mean I get a birthday present?” he had his arms around Goku’s neck, while the shaman’s hands went down to cup his ass.

“I think so, what do you want?”

“You!” he said and kissed Goku lovingly. Goku kissed back, and let his hands explore the new warrior’s body. Yamcha moaned into the kiss, feeling a joy he hadn’t felt before. Leader used to tell him he had a bright future ahead of him, he may not have seen this coming but he was right. Yamcha finally felt like he found his place in the world, and his future was looking bright.

To be continued...Yamcha loses his V-Card!

Yamcha is excited to be losing his virginity, his new instincts are popping. He can’t help but feel a little nervous, but he puts his trust in Goku and he’s in for a wild ride.


End file.
